The present invention relates to an improved stapler construction.
Are already known staples, of the so-called gripper type, comprising a loader pivoted to a plate thereby, by gripping by a hand the stapler as a gripper, it is possible to clamp the hand to operate the stapler and apply a staple.
Yet other prior staplers, the so-called table staplers, are conventionally use with staples having a size larger than that of the gripper stapler staples, and are designed to be operated in an ontable bearing condition, by operating the top movable portion of the stapler, comprising the stapler loader body.
The mentioned table staplers, of a less size, are preferred since they use staples having a size larger than those of the staples used in gripper staplers thereby allowing an operator to staple or stitch together larger thickness sheets.
However, the table staplers are specifically designed to be used in an on a table bearing condition and it is not possible to use them as a gripper stapler without a bearing surface.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide a stapler construction which is improved with respect to like prior staplers.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such a table stapler construction which can be easily used as a gripper stapler, without providing a bearing surface or table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a stapler construction which is more efficient in operation than prior staplers specifically designed for each specific stapling use.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by an improved stapler construction comprising a loader pivoted to a bottom plate and including operating mechanisms for supplying staples and operating the stapler, and being characterized in that said loader is engaged, at least partially, in a contoured handle body, said bottom plate is coupled to a bottom body so designed that said stapler construction can be used both as a gripper stapler, by gripping the two stapler bodies by a hand, and as a table stapler, by supporting a stapler body on a supporting surface.